Remember (Yatori Fanfic)
by Magicgamer04
Summary: Sometimes forgetting is a part of life! But when its some you love who you forget... with little memories and only a dream to go off of... You try so hard to remember *Stuff belongs to creators*
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright blue eyes, raven hair...

Hiyori stared right at a silhouette of someone who seemed so oddly familiar to her. "Hiyori" his voice called in his usual cheery tone. Hiyori wanted to respond!! But she couldn't find a name to respond with, she could feel one burning her tounge but she couldn't make herself say it, she couldn't even remember what the name was!! "Ya-" she paused, that was all she could remember, two letters!! "Hiyori... you don't remember?" the voice's tone dropped, loosing all cheeryness it once had. "I-I..." Hiyori started loosing all ability to speak. "Y-You promised!! You promised to remember me!!" the voice yelled, cracking under all of the sorrow it held back. "Please, Hiyori!! Remember!! Don't leave me behind!!" the voice pleaded desperately. "I-I... uwh... I'm sorry..." she mumbled, lowering her head. A small gasp could be heard from the silhouette before her, followed by her being pulled into a tight embrace. "Its alright, my heart may hurt now, but I know you'll find a way to remember me and all the good times we had" the voice whispered in her ear, the overwhelming but familiar nice scent of the figure filling her nose. As soon as the hug started though, it was over, the figure let go of her and took a step back.

"I know you'll your remember me, Hiyori Iki, after all our fates will always intertwine"

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Hiyori's eyes shot open to blazing lights and blurry figures all around her.

"SHE'S AWAKE" one of the figures screamed.

Hiyori's vision started clearing to see her family and closest friends standing around her. "Hiyori!! You had us so worried!!" one her best friends, Yama, cried pulling Hiyori into an embrace. "Y-Yama!! Take it easy she just woke up!!" Hiyori's other best friend, Ami, shouted at the other female. "I-I'm sorry, I am just so happy your ok Hiyori!!" Yama let go of Hiyori and stepped back. "Glad I'm ok? What happened?" Hiyori asked confused.

Everyone in the room exchanged an uncomfortable glance. "Well, you had run into the old collapsing side of the school screaming you had to save someone named "Yato" and well you got caught in the falling rumble" Yama explained. "Yeah, it wasn't till..." Ami turned and motioned another male in the room to walk forward, "It wasn't till this guy pulled you out of the rubble that we saw what happened."

Hiyori brought her gaze over to the man who apparently saved her life. He had light brown hair in a very neat and organized style. To match he had a set of red, crimson blazing eyes and fair skin. Overall, he wasn't to bad looking!!

"Yeah, his name is-" Ami was cut off by the guy chuckling. "Come on, I saved her!! Shouldn't I have the right to introduce myself?" he asked. Ami gave a small laugh and nodded. "Well, I'm Fujisaki Kouto, but you can call me, savior" he winked and held out his hand. Hiyori took it, "Nice to meet you Fujisaki." The guy sighed once she let go, "No savior? Well, that's what I get for pushing things to far." The rest of the time was spent catching up and talking about what happened until a nurse came in, kicking anyone who wasn't family out of the room.

"Oh my baby, I'm glad your ok" her mother chimed in once the others left giving her daughter a hug. "I'm glad I am to mom!!" Hiyori responded cheeryfully, catching up with her family as her dad started to examine her for any other potentially missed injuries. "Well, looks like you'll be fine to go home tomorrow sweetheart" he informed once he was finished. "Tomorrow!!?? But dear, don't you think thats a little to soon?" her mother argued. "Dear, she's been in the hospital for months now!! I doubt there's any collapsing places in our house, she'll be fine!! We need to free up space for our other patients" her father fired back.

Hiyori sighed and turned her gaze to window, ignoring the currently blossoming argument between her loving parents, allowing her to lose a sense of reality to assess the things on her mind.

Yato...

That name sounded so familiar to her for some reason. Plus, not mention the dream she had!! Was Yato the name she was trying to say? Even so, why did she try to save him but not remember him?

"Anyway, Hiyori" her father began, snapping her out of her trance, "You'll be staying here at the hospital tonight, then your mom will be home with you for a few days after you go home tomorrow." Hiyori nodded, listening to the rest of what her father had to say before both her parents left the room to let her rest.

Hiyori sighed once again and laid down, snuggling in the blanket provided on the bed.

Yato...

Who ever he was, Hiyori was determined to find out the truth about him!! About what happened!! And more importantly, figure out what that dream she had mean't.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day later Hiyori was in her room, writing down everything that she remembered in a notebook.

"Lets see, there was the dream and that person named Yato" she mumbled, tapping the pencil to her chin. "Gah!! Why is it so hard to remember" she whined, frustrated. She put the pencil down and ran her fingers through her soft brown hair. "I need to take a break, if I stress out this much over something too soon I might end back up in the hospital" she convinced herself.

Hiyori stood up and walked toward her bedroom doorway. She walked out and down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was drying dishes. "Hey mom" she greeted taking a seat at the counter. "Oh Hiyori, are you finished with what you were doing already?" Her mother asked, putting a plate she dried in a cabinet. "No, I just needed a break" Hiyori responded. "What are you doing anyway?" her mother asked, placing a dried bowl in the cabinet. "Well I was trying to to figure out a dream I had at the hospital" she replied. "Oh really, what was it about?" her mother asked in return.

"Well, it was about someone named Yato"

Hiyori's mother froze, nearly dropping the plate in her hand. "I-it was?" her mother asked with a stutter, putting the plate away. "Yeah, I mean I only got two letters which were "Y" and "A" but I'm pretty positive that the name was Yato" Hiyori awnsered. Hiyori's mother sighed and placed the dish she was holding, down on the counter next to her. She turned around to face her daughter.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this but, while you were out cold for months occasionally a man would come by your room to check on you" her mother started, "the nurses would never let him in due to him not being family." "Go on" Hiyori said. "Well, one day as I was leaving I saw the man sitting on hospitable bench near your room, so I decided to stop by and talk to him" her mother let out a chuckle, "the man told me his name was Yato and that he was a good friend of yours." Hiyori's eyes widened. "I didn't think much of it at first, I actually thought the man was lying after all you never talked about a Yato but after hearing what your friends said at the hospital and what your saying now.." Her mother sighed, "I think he was telling the truth."

Hiyori stood up from her seat. "Mom!! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she exclaimed with question. "Well, you just got released today so I didn't see the need plus your father told me not to" her mother awnsered. Hiyori's ran over and gave her mother a hug. "Mom thank you so much!! This will help so much!!" she exclaimed. Her mother hugged her daughter back. "Glad to hear" she said.

Hiyori let go and ran off. She now has new information!! This man, Yato, was her friend at one point. She had so many new questions, and she wanted to find the answers.

~~~~~~~~

"It's no use, he's not coming out" a blonde boy spoke to two people in the living room of an older house. "Poor Yatty, the whole thing with Hiyorin has taken such a tole on him" the pink haired woman said with a tone of sympathy. "I may not like the kid, but I also hate seeing him like this" the man next to her agreed. "I know, I never thought he'd be this hurt" the boy spoke, sitting down. "Yukine, you gotta remember Yatty was in love with Hiyorin... I expected him to be the most upset out of all of us" the pink haired woman reminded. "I know Kofuku I just wish there was something more we could do" Yukine replied. "Yukine, all we can do is be there for him at this point" Kofuku said, "I know you've learned to accept she doesn't remember but Yatty will take more time." Yukine sighed and nodded. "I'll go talk to him some more" he said, standing up. The two others nodded while he walked off.

"Kofuku, are you sure the kid will ever be back to normal?" the man next to the goddess asked when Yukine was out of sight. "I doubt it Diakoku, Yatty really loved Hiyorin..." Kofuku brought her gaze to a window, "I doubt he'll ever be ok again until Hiyori remembers." "What makes you say she'll remember, she's forgotten before sure but that doesn't mean she won't forget for good" Diakoku pointed out. "I know, but if I know Hiyorin" Kofuku sighed, "She'll come back to Yatty."


End file.
